Four season
by Deltastar
Summary: Four season to see, when Jun and Kazuya are living up to north.
1. Autumn

---- Author notes: I don't own Tekken. And sorry, but I didn't remember or  
find any information when Jin is born. Sorry about that-------------  
Four Seasons: Autumn  
Mornings was getting colder up to north of Japan. All threes to mountains  
were colored by yellow and red. Kazuya Mishima opened shoji of large house  
of mountain. Sniffing cold air, he stringed ups his arms.  
"And I thought that you didn't like nature? Or anything beautiful?" Jun  
Kazama walked behind him, warping her hands around him.  
"I liked this all for long time ago. When I was kid, but..." Kazuya looked  
up to light gray sky.  
"I know. It's okay. I know" Jun kissed Kazuya's bare back. Pressing her  
cheek between his backbones.  
"I think I'll go to get some woods, that we get everything warm." Kazuya  
turned around and kissed Jun softly to lips. He placed his hands to Jun  
stomach. "You'll be okay?"  
"Sure. Don't worry, okay?" Jun smiled and reaches up to kiss Kazuya's  
nose.  
"Beside, I love you. You're beautiful Jun" Kazuya turned smiling to Jun.  
Hearing Jun make little aaaw-sound.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuya cared few trees to their house. Dropping them down, looking around  
trying to find Jun.  
"Jun!?" Kazuya yelled.  
"Back here!" he heard Jun voice behind house. Kazuya walked behind and  
find Jun to ladders.  
"JUN!? What you are doing there?" Kazuya run to Jun.  
"There is leafs to stuck the rain pipe. And water can't get trough." Jun  
said reaching to rain pipe to crap leafs.  
"Come down, let me do it. You can fall from there," Kazuya said.  
"No. It's okay---" Jun started but her leg slip away to ladders. Kazuya  
catch Jun in his arms, feeling Jun's soft arms around his neck.  
"Please... don't ever go up there. Not before baby is born..." Kazuya held  
Jun near to himself, so close that Jun feel Kazuya's strong heartbeats  
under hear cheek.  
"Okay. I was so scared. Thank you was here." Jun feel hot tears slip on  
her cheek, to corner of her eyes. Kazuya whip tears away from Jun cheeks.  
"Shhhh. it's okay..." Kazuya whispered Jun's ear. "Come on, let's go  
inside. You go and rest. I'm not the one how's carrying baby." Kazuya  
smiled thin smile to Jun. Feeling lightly nod from Jun. Kazuya carried Jun  
to front side of house. When Jun saw the trees to ground, she looked to  
Kazuya.  
"So, you didn't find any smaller woods to forest?" Jun asked.  
"No..." Kazuya looked Jun surprise.  
"Idiot. You could pick stick from ground..." Jun hit Kazuya to head.  
"Sorry... honey..." Kazuya looked like little puppy.  
"Now you get me mad. Are you happy Kazuya Mishima?" Jun get away from  
Kazuya's arms and walked inside, slamming shoji against Kazuya's face.  
"I'm sorry, Jun. I didn't know..." Kazuya started.  
"Don't even start. Now go to do those woods to fireplace. Here is cold.  
And then you go and clean that flute from leafs!!" Jun yelled trough the  
shoji.  
'Man. those hormones...' Kazuya think himself. Walking to make some  
firewood's.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------  
When he came back, carrying now chopping firewood's in his arms. He hears  
that Jun was crying. Kazuya drop woods to ground and run inside.  
"JUN?! Are you okay?" Kazuya rushed inside. Jun was sitting watching baby  
clothes to floor.  
"Oh, look Kazuya. These are so small..." Jun cried and run to Kazuya's  
arms. Crying hard against his shoulder. Kazuya felled like idiot. 'How much  
those damn hormones changed Jun...' Kazuya think.  
Jun looked up with tears on her eyes. "You don't comforter me? You aren't  
love me anymore?" Jun started to cry harder.  
"Umm... of course I love you..." Kazuya warped his hands around Jun.  
Carrying Jun to their futon. "Rest little bit." He kissed her softly to  
forehead.  
Kazuya walked to porch sitting down. Watching leafs flying around air.  
Kazuya felled that winter was coming fast. Wondering same time Jun and his  
little baby. Baby was supposing to born early spring. Kazuya hoped that  
everything was okay.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------  
On one evening, Kazuya was lying on futon watching up to roof, seeing  
candlelight all over room. He turned his head to see Jun reading book to  
her kimono. He enjoys looking Jun, when candlelight showed her face, full  
of softness. Like angel, her eyes closed. Kazuya felled that time have stop  
around them. Every second felled minute. Jun turned her head to Kazuya,  
sawing him to look at her. Jun smiled to Kazuya and rise up, walking to  
him. Lying down next to Kazuya. Kazuya's eyes never leaved Jun.  
"What?" Jun asked smiling.  
"You're beautiful. So beautiful, that every angle between hell and heaven  
would be jealous to you..." Kazuya whispered. Jun giggled and kissed Kazuya  
to the lips. Kazuya return to kiss, warping his arms around Jun, pulling  
her closer to him. Jun run her hand trough the Kazuya's black hair. It was  
open and there wasn't any hair spray. Kazuya remove Jun kimono slowly away,  
kissing her neck and shoulder softly. Jun giggled when Kazuya's lips  
hovered Jun upper body carefully. When Kazuya's lips find Jun stomach, he  
kissed it softly, caressing it. Jun placed her hand to Kazuya's head,  
caressing his cheeks.  
"Your stomach is little bigger now..." Kazuya looked up to Jun. "She's  
going to be beautiful..."  
"She?! It's he!" Jun said.  
"How you know it?" Kazuya looked amazed.  
"Mothers just know that kind things..." Jun smiled mystery, pulling Kazuya  
up to kiss. Their tongues meet when they let their body to move in perfect  
harmony like leaf in the air.  
And same time first snow rained down when outside was dark and cold. But  
inside between Jun and Kazuya there was only light and warm. 


	2. Winter

---- Author note: I don't still own Tekken-----  
  
Four Seasons: Winter  
  
Jun walked to porch, looking view of winter morning. Last night was rained  
snow very much and now everything was white. Jun placed hands to her  
stomach, feeling so much joy. Then she saw Kazuya walking toward house,  
water bucket with him. Jun waived her hand to him. Kazuya smiled to her.  
"Morning" Kazuya kissed Jun when he come porch. "You were sleeping when I  
leave to get water. Did you sleep alright?" Kazuya whispered against Jun  
lips.  
"Next to you. Always..." Jun smile.  
"And he too?" Kazuya placed his hand to Jun stomach.  
"Even him" Jun giggled.  
"Good. I'll go carry the water inside." Kazuya looked Jun. "You come  
inside too?"  
"Oh. I'll come in a minute. I want look around and enjoy to look the woods  
in winter." Jun smiled dreamily to Kazuya.  
"Okay. Don't get cold." Kazuya kissed Jun to cheek.  
Jun looked around, frost was white on trees. Little animals were left over  
traces on white snow. Blackbirds fly against white sky. Like some one have  
write in white letter with black letterings. Sniffing one more time breezy  
winter air before walking inside. Sawing Kazuya sitting on his hakamas and  
his kimono's on the floor boiling water in the can.  
"Jun I been thinking." Kazuya started, turning to Jun.  
"Yes, dear?" Jun smiled and settles down next to Kazuya.  
"You want make some rice balls and -cakes, this New Year. Because I'm  
awful chef. And I want spent wonderful New Year with you." Kazuya smiled  
and pour tea to Jun. Giving the cup to her. Jun take cup, sipping the tea.  
"Sure." Jun smiled and kissed Kazuya sweetly to lips.  
  
-------NEW YEAR--------  
Jun was cleaning their home while Kazuya was getting pine sticks and  
canes, so they can do ornament to the front door.  
Jun was sitting porch to resting her feet. Caressing her stomach.  
"My little baby. You'll going to be as strong as your father and as  
handsome too." Jun whispered to baby. Jun hear footsteps on the road,  
looking up she saw her doctor from nearest village.  
"Hello, miss Kazama" doctor smiled to Jun.  
"Hello, Takizawa-sama" Jun bowed to him. "I'm sorry that you did have to  
come see me on New Year eve."  
"Oh, don't be funny. This baby is more important. I wonder is Mr. Mishima  
with you?" doctor looked around.  
"No, he is to collect pine stick from forest." Jun smiled.  
"Well then shall we start check you." doctor smiled and examine Jun that  
she was okay with baby.  
  
Later Kazuya returned to house, smelling food. When he walked inside he  
saw Jun singing by herself. Caressing her stomach.  
"Hey," Kazuya slid down next to Jun. Placing his hand on Jun stomach.  
"Hey" Jun smiled and turned to kiss Kazuya. "Doctor was here" Jun told.  
"Is everything alright?" Kazuya asked, hugging Jun tightly against him.  
"Yes." Jun closed her eyes, smelling Kazuya pleasant smell. Kazuya's  
strong arms held Jun warmly, never let nothing to disturb her.  
"Jun?" Kazuya asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are your breasts getter bigger?" Kazuya asked.  
"What?" Jun looked Kazuya who was red as wine. "What kind question that  
was?"  
"I was just thinking. Umm." Kazuya started.  
"Of course they are bigger, for all that milk." Jun rise up angrily. "You  
pervert." Jun walked to other room slamming shoji shut.  
"And I just wanted to ask is it because of those harmonies." Kazuya said  
himself. Kazuya crawled to the shoji. "Jun, honey. I'm sor." Kazuya opened  
shoji carefully.  
"Leave me alone!" Jun yelled and Kazuya get firewood to his forehead.  
"Ouuu." Kazuya fly to his back. Sawing many little stars over his head.  
When Kazuya gets his head clear he crawled outside to get snow on his head.  
He pressed snow carefully against his forehead. Then he heard Jun's voice  
on door.  
"You okay?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah. I'll going to live" Kazuya said.  
"I'm sorry." Jun's voice was worried. Kazuya heard steps on snow, then  
small hand on his back. "Oh, Kazuya, I'm so sorry" Jun started to cry  
against Kazuya's neck, hugging him tightly.  
"It's okay." Kazuya told her.  
"Let me look that" Jun takes Kazuya's head to her hands, running her  
fingertips softly over his forehead. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
Jun covered Kazuya's face with kisses.  
"I do forgive you everything, Jun." Kazuya kissed Jun softly. "Let's go  
inside so you won't get cold" Kazuya rose up and took Jun hands with him.  
"There is food ready. If you're hungry" Jun sniffed. Kazuya dry Jun's  
tears, kissing her gently.  
"That's sounds lovely" Kazuya warped his arm around Jun and they walked to  
the house in darkening evening. 


	3. Spring

---Author note: I don't still own Tekken----  
  
Four Seasons: Spring  
  
Spring was arriving to mountains. Sherry trees were starting to get  
blossom. It was also telling that to Jun and Kazuya was news to come too.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Kazuya asked, carry to Jun her breakfast on  
tray.  
"Yes." Jun smiled sitting on futon. Gasping all of sudden.  
"Jun? You okay?" Kazuya hurried next to Jun.  
"Yes. He is just kicking. Here" Jun take Kazuya's hand placing it on to  
her stomach. Kazuya felled strong kicks under his hand. There was so much  
joy in his eyes; Kazuya laid down next to Jun, his hand on Jun stomach.  
"I been wonder if could just ask doctor here. You are two weeks a late."  
Kazuya kissed softly Jun, touching gently Jun. Kazuya felled strong heart  
beat under his ear when he laid his head near Jun chest. Jun closed his  
eyes, nodding gently.  
"Okay." Jun whispered. Kazuya reach to kiss Jun gently to lips. Caressing  
same time her stomach.  
  
One night  
"KAZUYA!!" Jun screamed.  
"You have to push!" doctor said.  
"I'm here honey." Kazuya hold Jun, whipping sweat drops away Jun forehead.  
"It's going to be over."  
"You wanna change place?" Jun asked before screaming again.  
"Last one, Jun. You can do it." Doctor told helping baby out. "It's boy."  
Doctor handed screaming baby to Jun.  
"Oh, Kazuya isn't he cute?" Jun asked. No answer. "Kazuya?" No answer. Jun  
turned to see that Kazuya was fainted on floor. "Umm. doctor, is that  
usually?" Jun asked.  
"Well, yes." Doctor said cleaning baby. "What you going to name him?"  
doctor asks her.  
"Jin." Jun smiled down to her newborn baby. Baby has dark brown eyes,  
black hair. Jun kissed Jin's forehead, smiling to him. "Hello, Jin. Son of  
Kazuya Mishima."  
"Umm." Jun heard Kazuya mumbling on to floor. Rising up. "Sorry." Kazuya  
said embarrassing.  
"That's okay. I don't blame you" Jun smiled and kissed Kazuya softly to  
lips.  
"Is that your son?" Kazuya looked down to little baby.  
"Our son." Jun correct.  
"I must be congratulation you. You're father now." Doctor smiled to  
Kazuya. "I think you both are okay. So I leave you two alone. Oh, and don't  
get worry if baby don't start to get eat breast-feeding. You just have to  
wait little bit. But if something else come around. Come and get me."  
Doctor said and leaves in the night.  
"You want to take him?" Jun asked.  
"Umm. sure." Kazuya take carefully little baby in his arms.  
"Say hello to your son, Jin" Jun smiled kissing Kazuya to cheek.  
"He is so small." Kazuya looked his son, holding him like he was going to  
brake. Suddenly baby started to cry. Kazuya get worried. "What did I do?  
Did I break him?"  
"No, I think he just hungry." Jun took Jin in his arms and started to  
breast feed him. Jun lay against Kazuya's chest. Kazuya caressed Jun hair,  
looking down to his son. Happily eating.  
"I'm father." Kazuya said while he looked Jin. Kazuya felled so much joy  
but still unsure of this all. That little baby was part of him and Jun.  
"He looks like you." Jun looked up to Kazuya.  
"He has something about you too" Kazuya placed his hand top of Jin's head.  
Caressing his black hair.  
And black sky was crossed by shooting star, what fly over mountains to the  
sun rising. 


End file.
